On Strong Backs
by Ian Reid
Summary: A collection of short stories of experiencing friendship, love and family together, and all because one carries the other on their back. Expect some real fluffy cuddling in this one!
1. Story 1: Lee and Tina

On Strong Backs  
>A Collection of Short Stories<br>By  
>Ian Reid <p>

Story 1: Lee and Tina: Alone In the Rain With You

"Keep running!" Lee Ping shouted, weaving through the trees. The heavy, tired breathing of Tina Kwee from behind assured him she was close, and the warped electronic garbling of the White Haz-Mat Cleaners fading assured they were almost clear of their pursuers. Considering the two have been running for their lives for the past five minutes, it was a possibility they were almost clear. On the other hand, Cleaners were notorious for their ridiculously large perimeters. The garbling ceased, and Lee slowed. Tina staggered her last few steps, leaning against the tree Lee stopped at.

"Are they… gone?" Tina gasped, her face red with the amount of running she had to do to keep pace with Lee.  
>Lee waited a moment longer. "Yeah," he said finally. "Coast is clear." Tina let out a heavy sigh of both relief and exhaustion.<br>"Thank god," she said. "Thought for sure we were done for back there." Lee's mind churned.  
>"So much for that lead," he sighed. "I was sure the second address in Lynch's wallet would have been his secondary base of operations."<br>"Too bad they got there before us," Tina added, feeling a little more rested.  
>"Those Cleaners scrubbed the place like they did with Barrage," Lee continued, "almost like it didn't exist." Lee punched the tree in quiet frustration, "And I had so many more questions for him! Damn it."<p>

To rewind a bit, Lee spent lunch detention going through Lynch's wallet in an attempt to find a little more information to find him, coming upon a sealed pocket that hid another address. Going over it with Biffy Goldstein, the two agreed with the possibility it was a second base of command for the lunatic who framed Lee for the prank at the start of the school year. Hearing it from Biff after Lee passed her completely, Tina followed Lee to the address in question, a nearly run-down looking warehouse on the outskirts of the west side of town. Unfortunately, Lee's bewilderment of Tina's presence brings it all up to the present point.

"You'll get a chance at seeing him again," Tina said comfortingly. Lee glanced sideways, knowing deep down she was right. Lynch always found a way to get in touch with him, and no doubt have a ridiculous knock-knock joke ready (which Lee refused to play along with every time, unless the fate of someone's life hung in the balance). Lee and Tina jumped with a start as a cell phone rang.  
>"It's mine," said Tina after checking hers and showing it to Lee.<br>Tina answered. "Hello?" Oh, hey mom. I'm just out… for a jog. I haven't been home, yet. Is Ruby with you? That was _this_ weekend? Oh, OK. I thought it was next weekend, that's all. I'll be fine. Have fun, then. OK. Love you too. Bye." Tina hung up  
>"So what's up with your parents?"<br>"My parents took Ruby to an academics convention out of town for the weekend, so I'm on my own," she sighed. "Thought that it was next weekend." Lee checked his phone again, noticing the time.  
>"That's something we have in common for this weekend," Lee said. "Parents are out of the house. Fortunately you have free reign. I'm still grounded." Lee turned to go. Tina went to follow, but her sore legs gave out under her and she collapsed.<br>Lee went back to check on her. "You alright?" he asked concerned. She shook her head.  
>"I'm not up to full strength," she said wearily. Lee turned around. Next thing she knew, Lee's back pressed into her and her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She blushed as he stood carrying her on his back.<br>"Wha—Lee!" she exclaimed, struggling to protest against this.  
>"My house isn't far from here," he said, shifting balance again and setting her more firmly against him. "Unless you want to be stranded out here in the rain?" The skies were overcast, certainly, but there wasn't a great chance of—<br>The first drops began trickling from the sky. How convenient. It seemed like the matter was out of her hands, altogether, whether that was just the plan of God or just a big fat platter of coincidence and a side of circumstance. Whatever the case, deep down, Tina was kind of glad this happened like it did. Lee's face, needless to say, was a deeper shade of red than hers, and deepened when she tightened her hold around his neck as he picked up the pace.

Tina was almost amazed at how well Lee moved, almost like she wasn't a burden to him at all. She held fast to him as he vaulted an overturned trash can. Again, he moved to avoid something out of her line of sight, the motion so sudden her heart skipped a beat. The rain above was coming down now, unrelenting in its hissing fall, not caring for either of them. Her shirt and vest clung to her back, but her front was warm and dry, safe from the wet, drenching onslaught of the elements; safe and dry against his strong back. His breath was more noticeably ragged, he was exerting himself even for this with her must have been an overestimation of his abilities. She questioned why he really did it. Did he like her? That was the only possible conclusion she could come to. Being with him at the dance was a better time than with Brad Von Chillstien. Why did she even fall for his good looks? He wasn't the sharpest tool.

But Lee…

Her consciousness began to slip. Through rain-blinded eyes, her senses grew dull to the cold wet air, but he was still warm. So warm and so protective. A light splash to her face tugged her from the edge of unconsciousness only for a while, Lee looking even more soaked than the rain was possibly capable of. Did a car drive past through a puddle? It was the only thing she could think of. Lee began to run again, and Tina was lulled back to her sense of safety. She grabbed a handful of his wet shirt, feeling it between her fingers, not wanting to let go, even when her fatigued body wanted her sore, cold muscles to relax and let slip the dogs of dreaming.

The rain was full-on coming down now, Lee sprinted the last few yards to make it to his front door, pushed it open and closed it behind him.  
>The house welcomed him with silence. It was dark and silent, an indication Mr. and Mrs. Ping were not home. Tina's head rested against Lee's shoulder, still gripping tightly to a handful of his wet shirt front. He carried her to the living room and set her down on the couch gently. She quivered slightly as the bond between them severed and the warmth of his back was replaced with a slight chill in the air. Lee went to a linens closet in the hall, pulling one of the spare blankets from it and returning. Tina remained still in slumber. He removed her hair-band, her short mousy black hair clinging to her head. It was a harder struggle to remove her vest, but he did eventually, and folded it and laid it on the arm of the couch. Lee drew the warm, soft blanket around her shoulders, setting her down gently to let her head rest against the pillow set on the couch's arm. She was so peaceful in sleep, Lee's heart thundered loudly in his chest just staring into her freckled face. Gently he pressed his lips against her bangs, and let the moment go by peacefully.<p>

Tina stirred slightly, and shivered. She looked up to a soaked Lee leaning over her.  
>"Where am I?" she whispered.<br>"My house," he said smiling, "I said it was closest."  
>"I'm so cold," she shivered, drawing the blanket around her. Lee pulled the blanket open, and sat beside her, drawing it over the two of them. She leaned her head against him.<br>"Let's warm up together, then."

Author's commentary: This story was originally going to be a few chapters longer, Tina staying with Lee at his house and bond over the weekend and whatever. The original draft, I had Lee bringing Tina home to meet her parents, and Jenny chatting with Lee on Tina's computer while she was sleep and leading into a big mess of romantic comedy. Romantic comedy is not my forte. In fact, romance in general isn't my strongest genre. I've just never been able to write good romance so when I wrote this I didn't have romance in mind, but more of a means of what they'd do as friends. The idea, basically, is that if friendships develop into romance, the story eventually writes itself. I can say I'm kind of glad I didn't end the story with Lee just kissing a sleeping Tina, that seems cheap, and nothing is really gained from it. So the ending I added I was really kind of happy with and feel it's a little more conclusive. The kiss was in the original concept too, so leaving it out was out of the question.


	2. Story 2: Biffy and Kimmie

Story 2: Biffy and Kimmie: "We Were Friends Once, and Young"

Biffy Goldstein had never once had a bad or harmful thought in his mind about Kimmie. Until now. It couldn't be helped, she was driving him crazy! Tugged from one end of the mall to the other due to her impulsive need for clothes was wearing the soles of his shoes quickly. Sitting on a bench outside a Khaki Barn, Biffy rubbed his sore and aching feet. He had never had to move this much at school, usually because everyone else stepped out of his way in the halls. He was a big guy.  
>"So help me, this is the last time she talks me into doing anything like this again," he grumbled, pushing his foot back into his shoe. Kimmie emerged from the store with two bags in hand.<br>"Just two?" Biffy asked mildly surprised, "I would have thought you'd clean house." Kimmie scoffed unimpressed of her temporary servant's attitude. Usually, she'd leave a store with at least four. The twenty-something bags surrounding Biffy indicated her shopping rampage up to that point.  
>"They didn't have much, OK?" she said, seeming a little disappointed in her recent purchases, "Like, not really a lot of choices that go well with—"<br>"I get it, fine," Biffy said quickly, not wanting another lecture on fashionable color compatibility. He tied his shoes, stood and picked up Kimmie's haul into his large fists. "So where to now, Your Highness?" Kimmie rolled her eyes to deflect the teasing question. She checked her phone.  
>"It's coming up on one-fifteen," she noted aloud, "let's stop at the food court."<br>Ah, the food court. Kimmie only passed it, like, thirty times with Biffy in tow. The smell of food didn't help the fact Kimmie called him to the mall before he had breakfast. Lunch was beginning to sound good.  
>"Great, I'm starving," said Biffy following after the Glamazon.<p>

"Ah, come on!" Biffy exclaimed with a groan, sitting on a bench waiting for Kimmie to finish up at a store across from the food court. She'd been in there a whole twenty minutes already. It should not be that hard to buy shoes! Biffy felt a headache coming on. It was bad enough the smell of tacos tempted him to abandon this fruitless endeavor, but deep down he knew Kimmie would never forgive such an act. He would have to hold onto the hope his mom cooked a big dinner tonight.  
>"Dude, is that Biffy?"<br>Oh, no. No, no, please, _anyone_ but them right now!  
>"Hey Biffy."<br>Ah, hell.  
>Biffy turned to look behind him to see Lee Ping and Cam walking together. Cam surveyed the heaps of shopping bags and began snickering.<br>"Tell anyone else about this and I will _end you_," Biffy growled threateningly to the two. That shut them up. Cam backed away slowly.  
>"I'm gonna go… over there," the Latino pointed at some non-descript area <em>away<em> clearly out of Biffy's reach. Lee remained steadfast where he stood.  
>"So, Biffy, can I get you anything while you wait for Kimmie?" Lee asked. Biffy remembered again why Lee was his friend in secret.<br>"I think I can hold out until Kimmie gets back," Biffy replied. "But just in case, I need a taco. Get me something spicy, wouldja?" Lee nodded and went off to the nearby taco stand.  
>Another ten minutes and Kimmie hadn't emerged from the store yet. Lee returned with his taco and he devoured it with an appetite. That took the edge off his hunger pangs.<br>"Thought you were grounded, Lee," Biffy said, wondering about that.  
>"I was," Lee answered. "Mom gave me the weekend free for a change, since I kept my grades up all week."<br>"That's nice," Biffy replied. This small-talk was growing awkward. "So… any leads on RadCircles yet?" Lee shook his head. Kimmie appeared. Biffy looked up to her approach.  
>"<em>Finally<em>!" Biffy sighed. She had three boxes in her arms. Lee decided this was his exit to leave the two alone.  
>"I am, like, totally done," Kimmie announced. "My wardrobe is so up to date now." Kimmie handed her boxes over, bending down and rubbing her ankle. It had been bothering her since this morning, and she walked without putting much weight on it. Biffy had to note she's been hurting.<br>"Great, call the driver and I can get on with my life," he said, Lee still in ear-shot. He didn't want anyone else to know he did this of his free will, even though his soul desired nothing other than the sweet release of death's cold embrace afterward. He enjoyed Kimmie's presence, he really did. He just wished she wasn't so… _girly_. Nevertheless, she was his oldest friend and favored her secretly.  
>"Let's go," Kimmie said exhaustively, even though she did little in the way of effort. But still, she moved gingerly on her hurting ankle. Biffy followed afterward with bags in hand.<p>

The car waited her outside on the west entrance. Kimmie watched as the chauffeur took the bags from Biffy and loaded them into the car.  
>"I'm afraid, Ms. McAdams," said the chauffeur, "but with all your merchandise, there's no room for you or your friend." Kimmie was incensed.<br>"Are you kidding?" she asked. The chauffeur shook his head solemnly.  
>"Terribly sorry, Ms. McAdams, I truly am," he said, "but there's no way the two of you would fit."<br>"Hey, that's OK, I'll walk her home," Biffy offered. Kimmie's gaze could have set fire to a nearby Green Apple Splat vending machine.  
>"If that is alright with Ms. McAdams," said the chauffeur.<br>"It'll be fine," Kimmie growled, still glaring at Biffy. The chauffeur nodded in compliance and drove off, leaving Kimmie and Biffy alone together.  
>"I hope you're happy," Kimmie snarled at him.<br>"What can I say?" Biffy shrugged, "I just like your company." Kimmie turned without another word.

Kimmie's ankle was starting to get painful to walk on; her limp was more noticeable. Biffy kept his distance, but made sure he could get to her in time. She swore again. Biffy wasn't sure at what, but knew it might have to do with her walking home. Her ankle gave out and she hit the sidewalk with a yelp. Biffy stood over her, and held out a hand. She hesitated a moment, and took his offer.  
>"I can't walk," she said, pulling out her phone, "I'm calling for a ride—" Biffy stopped her with a massive hand covering hers and the phone.<br>"I'll carry you," he said. The afternoon crowds out and about paid them no mind. She sighed.

Biffy chuckled again.  
>"What's so funny?" Kimmie asked irate with her position on Biffy's back. Her arms wrapped around his neck holding tight as he walked.<br>"Doesn't this take you back?" he asked. He remembered it as though it were yesterday. He just hoped she did, too.  
>"No, I don't…" she trailed off, the memory rushing back. This <em>did<em> feel familiar, didn't it? Kimmie gripped tighter to Biffy's shirt and pulled herself as close as possible, trying to bury herself in his muscular back.  
>"We were kids," she said simply.<br>"You're holding on like you did back then," Biffy said assuredly. Kimmie's estate stretched ahead of Biffy for at least another half hour. The house in the distance was almost impossible to miss. Biffy stopped a moment, pushing Kimmie further up on his back and set off again. She gripped tighter to his shirt and vest.  
>"This is so ridiculous," Kimmie grumbled.<br>"It's your house," Biffy retorted. "Though, instead of carrying you across the backyard like I did back then, I'm bringing you to the front."  
>"We were kids," Kimmie repeated. "Why would you even do this for me at all?"<br>"Why not?" Biffy came back. The house loomed closer. "You needed help then and you needed help today. Who am I to turn you down?"  
>"Didn't know you cared," Kimmie said warmly. She laid her cheek against Biffy's back. She could hear his heart beating. A light breeze played with her hair, brushing against the back of her neck. Different feelings filled her senses, the warm light of the sun, the rustle of the trees, the fragrance of mother's garden and freshly mowed grass, but most dominant of them was Biffy's sweat, the exertion he put into carrying her back to the house to get her twisted ankle checked out. Kimmie tasted wet salt on her lips, the tears of that memory flowing as freely as the wind blew.<br>She huffed a sigh, mumbling a soft, inaudible sob.  
>"You say something?" Biffy asked.<br>She shook her head in denial. "No, nothing," she said, rubbing her eyes into his back to wipe the tears from her face. She laid her head against his back again, just now finding how relaxing it was for her to hold onto him, like old times.  
>"We're almost there now," Biffy said.<br>"Take your time," she said. "I'm in no rush."  
>"Torture me some more, why don't you?"<br>For the first time in years, the two laughed together as friends, since they were younger and still so.

Author's Commentary: I had, like, a lot of fun writing this one. Probably because I got to torture Biffy a little, or just how it felt so natural for this story to write itself. Most of this was written completely on the fly. I seriously almost had no control writing this. The original idea of it, Biffy and Kimmie reminiscing on a time when they were kids, was kept roughly the same. The only part I didn't originally plan was Lee and Cam showing up, but I couldn't resist just how perfect an opportunity it was to happen. So I loved writing this one. I feel it's got the right pacing and is something not to be read seriously. I had the hardest time writing a conclusion for this one, but looking at it now, this feels right.


End file.
